


An Icy Afternoon Delight

by GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, I'm not sure if it counts as incest or not, Incest except not really?, Maids, POV First Person, Picnics, Reader-Insert, Sisters, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/pseuds/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd
Summary: The twin maids decide to get a taste of something else on their picnic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is surprisingly vanilla, isn't it? Compared to things I've uploaded here before, this is very tame and simple, but that's kind of why I wanted to do something like this really quick. This is also the first time I've written something with a reader-insert like this, so... Yay? Let me know if any of you want more stuff like that in the future, by the way. Sorry that it isn't a very long work, but hey, I might update it with a second chapter sometime in the future... who knows? Regardless, comments and suggestions for future fics are more than welcome down below, and I hope you enjoy!

"Flora, quit hogging it!" The maid whined, pouting at her sister. "I-I want a turn!" 

Flora bobbed her head up and down your length a few more times, before disconnecting her lips with an audible pop, grinning up at you then turning to face her sister. 

"Forgive me, Felicia…" The older twin replied, wiping the spit from her lips on her sleeve as she came back up, sitting straight with one hand on her lap, the other wrapped around the base of your cock. "I just couldn't help myself… go ahead, have a taste~" 

This had all happened so suddenly. You'd been invited out by the maids on a picnic, along with Genny and Lukas, and were having a genuinely good time. But once the other two decided to go on a walk together… well, it seemed the maids had other ideas on how to enjoy a nice spring afternoon. And now here you were, sitting back against a shady tree with two beautiful young women kneeling in the grass on either side of you, eagerly taking turns to suck you off. 

The feeling of Flora’s icy hand wrapped around the base of your cock contrasted nicely with the warmth of Felicia’s mouth as the maid bent over, brushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear before gleefully wrapping her lips around the pre-covered head, and forcing herself nearly all the way down before gagging.

“Pull back a little, sister…” Flora chimed in. “Just relax… there’s no need to rush. You just focus on that half, and I’ll take care of the rest~” 

Felicia gave a small “Mhm!”, though it was muffled due to her mouth being occupied by your dick. It was clear she’d never done this before, and was only attempting to match her sisters level of skill… which only made you wonder where Flora learned to suck cock so efficiently. She then lifted up slightly, now only half of your length filling her mouth. She began to slowly bob her head up and down, eyes half-lidded as she settled into a nice little rhythm, the feeling of your warm and throbbing flesh sliding across her tongue being pleasurable for both parties involved. 

Flora kept true to her word, and tended to what wasn’t in her sisters mouth. Her cold fingers gripped just a tad harder around your shaft as she began to stroke up and down in time with Felicia’s movements, those pink lips kissing at her hand each time they met. You grit your teeth as this continues, the combined sensations nearly sending you into a frenzy… You wouldn’t be sure just how long you’d last under treatment like this.

“Summoner…” Flora said after a minute of this, leaning in closer and cozying up against you. “You’re really liking this, aren’t you?~” All you could do in response was give a small nod before letting a moan leak from between your lips. “Oh… we can’t have you making too much noise!” Flora seemed to scold, though had an excited glint in her eyes as she came in even closer. “I’ll just have to make sure you stay quiet~” 

And with that, she forced a kiss upon you, closing her eyes as her icy lips mashed against yours, sending a pleasurable chill down your spine. You hungrily kissed back, even opening your mouth as you felt her tongue prod at your lips, asking to be let in. Her tongue swirled around with your own, swapping spit with you while she continued to jerk you off, all the while Felicia had taken to slipping a hand underneath her skirt, rubbing circles on her rapidly wettening crotch, resulting in her moaning against your cock. 

Part of you wanted to wonder what would happen if Lukas and Genny came back to find the three of them partaking in this sinful and carnal act, what their reactions would be… But another part of you didn’t really care, didn’t even want to think about anything besides the twins who were surprisingly eager to pounce on you the moment they could. 

Felicia seemed to get braver as this went on, taking more and more of you into her mouth, until Flora was barely able to move her hand along, eventually deciding to let her sister fully tackle your cock. Felicia voluntarily gagged herself on it, the head kissing the back of her throat as she forced herself down onto you, her tongue massaging the underside as she fingered herself, her quivering folds leaking around her hand and dripping her juices down onto the grass below. 

“It seems she’s ready to move on... “ Flora sighed as she disconnected her lips from you, leaving a strand of saliva between the two of you. Though despite her somewhat disappointed tone, it seemed Flora was eager for you to climax, for Felicia to get a taste of your seed. 

And moments later, she did just that… though Flora shoved her sisters head all the way down, causing her to choke on your cock as it pulsed before shooting out long ropey spurts into her mouth and throat, the helpless maid having little choice but to swallow as much as she could, her hands now on your thighs as she tried to pull herself up.

Flora eventually released her grip from her sisters head, allowing the girl to come up and get a much needed lungful of air, coughing slightly as she wiped a few stray drops of jizz from her lips and chin. 

“F-Flora! Yo-” Felicia began, but was quickly silenced once Flora took her face into her hands, and forced a passionate kiss to her sisters lips, inserting her tongue into her mouth and getting a taste of your deliciously salty seed. 

Felicia whined, but returned the kiss, albeit a tad sloppily. One of Flora’s hands eventually slid down, a finger pushing into her sisters needy and dripping cunt, eliciting another moan from the younger twin. 

“It seems as if she’s ready for you~” Flora teased, having pulled away from her blushing sibling. “She’s practically soaked down here… It would be rude to not fulfill her desires, summoner~”

Felicia’s face was burning a bright red as Flora said this, but… her sister was right, she was ready. She wanted nothing more than to impale herself upon the still-throbbing meat rod that stood at the ready, despite having just been satisfied. 

“Please, Summoner…” Felicia pleaded, squirming underneath her sisters touch as she shifted position, kneeling over you with a leg on each side of your hips. Her hands went down to grip at the hem of her skirt, lifting it up to reveal her pussy, framed by a neatly trimmed patch of hair, with two of her sisters fingers spreading the lips apart, giving you a perfect view of the nice pink center. “I… I need you.”

How could you refuse such a request?


	2. Second Serving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not really content with this one too much, to be honest. I can't really place it, but I suppose I just wasn't really sure where else to go with it, but it could be other things as well. I know it's short, and I do apologize for that... I guess I still haven't gotten my "groove" back. Regardless, I do hope it's enjoyable.

“G-Goodness…” Flora mumbled breathlessly as she began bouncing along your cock, hands placed against your chest for stability. “N-No wonder Felicia came so soon…” 

Her twin sister was now laying at your side, head resting on your shoulder as she panted, still recovering from an explosive orgasm, your seed leaking out of her creampied pussy and down onto the blanket below. She was certainly inexperienced, but she was tight enough to make you cum relatively quickly… meaning it was Flora’s turn to ride. 

“Summoner…” Flora groaned, biting her lip as you watched her hips lower themselves down onto your lap repeatedly, your cock sliding in and out each time. “Am I doing a good job?” 

All you can muster is a quick “Yes” as your hands find themselves placed around her waist, assisting the maid in her efforts. Her hands went up to her blouse, practically tearing it off as she threw it to the side, her bra following soon after, exposing the rest of her slim, toned body, breasts now bouncing freely as she continued to ride you. 

For as cold as the rest of her body was, her pussy was incredibly hot by contrast. The heat and pressure exerted on your cock as her insides squeezed and contracted around your length was simply wonderful. She’d grown so wet from watching and helping her sister ride you, that when it finally came time for her turn, there was nearly a puddle forming where she’d been sitting on the blanket, proving just how eager she’d been to impale herself on your cock.

Up and down she went, her ass slapping against your hips and thighs each time she came hungrily crashing down, each time sending a jolt of pleasure rippling through your body. Felicia watched her sister go with half-closed eyes, her jiggling breasts providing quite the pleasant view for the both of you. 

“Summoner…” Felicia said quietly, looking up to you, her hand coming to rest on your chest. “I… did good, right? I-I didn’t mess up by finishing so early… did I?” 

“You were just perfect, Felicia.” You manage to answer, taking your eyes off of Flora for a moment to meet her sisters gaze. “You didn’t mess up a thing.” 

Her eyes lit up as you said this, followed by her sitting up and scooting in closer to press a kiss to your lips, her own icy ones curling into a slight smile. You kiss back, of course, closing your eyes as you focus on the sensation of one making out with one sister, while the other rides your cock for all she’s worth. 

“S-Summoner…” Flora chimed in, reaching out to place a hand on your shoulder for stability. “Forgive me… I-I’m close…!” 

You want to tell her it’s okay, that your second orgasm is fast approaching as well thanks to just how well she rode you, but Felicia didn’t want to let go of your mouth, her tongue dancing with yours while one of her hands slipped down to finger her still leaking pussy. 

With one final slam down against your hips, she leaned in, burying her face against your chest while her insides spasmed around your cock. A moan echoed against the cloth of your shirt, the maid grinding against you as she rode out her orgasm. With this, you reached your own peak, shooting a heaping load into her pristine pussy, filling it even fuller than you did Felicia’s minutes earlier. 

“Gracious... y-you really had a lot saved up, didn’t you?” She said after a minute of attempting to catch her breath. When you didn’t reply, due to Felicia still forcing a kiss upon you, she giggled, cozying up against your chest, her icy body providing sweet relief from the heat of the summer sun, all the while she began to gently move her hips a bit, stirring around the copious amounts of seed within her. Thanks to this, your cock remained just as hard as it was before. After a total of three orgasms, it seemed your body still had more to give. 

You could still hardly believe this had even happened, that you’d gotten lucky enough to have not just one, but two beautiful young women be so eager to service you. Even though you were still as hard as a rock, you felt relaxed and at ease… one girl cuddled against you with your cock inside of her, and her twin sister making out with you while fingering herself. In your mind, things really couldn’t get any better than this. 

“Umm… S-Summoner?” 

Your eyes shot open. A voice that belonged to neither of the twins rang out loud and clear, bringing you out of the orgasm-induced state of bliss you’d been enjoying. Breaking contact from your lips, Felicia turned to the source of the voice, with you following her gaze. Standing just at the edge of the small clearing was a mortified Genny. 

“I… I got separated from Lukas, and…” She continued, trailing off as she took in the sight before her, the young girl’s face burning hotter than the sun. “I-I… I think I should go look for him!!” 

“Genny… why don’t you come here?” Flora said as she rose up, looking back over her shoulder at the girl. “Our Summoner needs some more help relieving stress…” She finally got off of your lap, your cock slipping out of her, allowing your seed to leak out as she took a seat opposite Felicia on your other side. “Look at how hard he still is… don’t you want to help us take care of him?~” 

Just when you thought things couldn’t get any better, Genny took a reluctant step forwards, her eyes locked onto your cum-covered cock. 

“I-I… Maybe…” She said, slightly trembling. “Are you… sure it’s okay?” 

“Positive.” Flora answered, while Felicia reached down to grab your throbbing shaft, giving it a few clumsy strokes. “After all he does for us… isn’t it time we repay the favor?” 

“I…guess it is.” Came the cleric’s reply. “J-Just… be gentle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/18311191
> 
> And here's the email for you to send any possible request/inquiries that you want to remain anonymous!: gigiloquasimodo@gmail.com


End file.
